Resident Evil: Ground Zero
by ScifiGameCrazy
Summary: This is based on the Resident Evil game and movie of the same name.


Umbrella Corporation is the leading computer and medical technology creators and suppliers across the planet. Its products are in 9 out of 10 homes.  
  
They haves labs and facilities everywhere But even their employee's don't know the total truth Umbrella Corporation creates its profits from the creation of military technology, genetic research and viral studies. Why are these secret?  
  
Because their studies are illegal. We set foot in a place known as Raccoon City, where Umbrella Corporation has set forth a series of labs. Some legal, some illegal. Some above ground, some under. Below is some of the functioning group and societies you should be aware of: Umbrella Corporation: Well, the big guy itself. Most of its employees are oblivious to their employer's dark nature. Main employees consist of doctors, scientists, engineers and various types of office workers.  
  
Depending on their specialty determines which lab they are located. Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service (UBCS): Series of high trained, specially selected soldiers that contain Umbrella's security. They function as Umbrella's personal protection force, containing and controlling security within Umbrella's secret facilities, and keeping the secret safe.  
  
Most UBSC members are also not even aware of what they are TRYING to KEEP secret. S.T.A.R.S: External investigation team which is suspicious of Umbrella. Investigates mysterious and abnormally occurrences. Usually military officers or law enforcement personal. They are not connected to Umbrella and function more closely with the FBI and local law enforcement. Raccoon City Police Department: Law enforcement of the city. Half of them are corrupt and paid off by Umbrella to help secure their position within Raccoon City, and carry their research in peace. Never quite know whom to trust on the force.  
  
There are also various locations within Raccoon City worth noting: Umbrella Mansion: Home to Alice Ryler, supposed stockholder and office official within Umbrella Corporation. Her true identity is as a UBSC member, which protect the entrance to... The Hive: Large underground facility that reaches over 200ft below the surface. Site of most illegal research (though most employees believe it to be a secret, very legal, biogenetics research facility).  
  
Most employees live and work in the Hive. The Hive is also fully automated by an Artificial Intelligence known as the "Red Queen". Most information on this facility is vague and/or rumor. General public does not know it exists. The Hive also houses the infamous "T-Virus" Umbrella Forest Lab: Umbrella lab located in the outskirts of Raccoon City, on the neighboring mountain range. Tests medical supplies and new prescription drugs...but is also the lead testing facility for living, genetic experimentations.  
  
Has a series of underground tunnels, which house their 'guinea pigs' and test subjects. Umbrella Disposal Unit - Forest: Sub lab in charge of specimen disposal. Is the only real lab with no alter-ego, it is a clean-up site for all Umbrella tests, legal and illegal Umbrella Lab - Raccoon City Facility: A lab/hospital under the protection of the corrupt Raccoon City Police Department. Acts as a hospital for the general public but is also a monitoring station and test area for live test subjects. Main area also for quarantine and study of infected or accidental individuals.  
  
  
  
  
  
Date: July 7th 2002  
  
The sun rose over the city of Raccoon City, an Umbrella Van stopped at a local gas station and the gas station clerk walked over to the driver. "Fill her up for you mister?" He asked as he looked at the driver and the driver smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Charge it to Umbrella." The man said and Gas Clerk filled the Umbrella Van up with gas and then the clerk looked at the back window and saw a hand smack on the window, the clerk jumped a bit and finished filling the van up and the driver looked at the clerk through the side mirror and smirked.  
  
"Remember, charge goes to Umbrella." The driver said and the van peeled out and took off leaving the scared and shocked clerk.  
  
A few hours later deep within the Umbrella Lab after the van parked inside the garage deep inside the lab, the driver got out with his partner and opened the back up and were jumped by the test subjects and they were both eaten as they screamed for their lives, then six UBSC Agents shot at the creatures and got them under control Gina ran in the garage and looked at the UBSC officer.  
  
"What the hell happened?" She asked the leader and he looked at her.  
  
"They got lose ma'am, it won't happen again." The guy said and took the bodies to the lab with the dead driver and passenger.  
  
Meanwhile back in Raccoon City, two new people were coming to town in a jeep, Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield.  
  
Leon looked at Claire and smiled.  
  
"So, your brother is a S.T.A.R.S. Agent?" Leon asked as he fixed his police uniform.  
  
"Yeah, I'm really excited on seeing him." Claire said with a smile.  
  
"How long has he lived in Raccoon City?" Leon asked as he kept both eyes on the road and glanced back and forth to Claire and the road.  
  
"All his life." Claire said.  
  
"I bet it's going to be great for you to see him again." Leon said and Claire smiled. "Yeah, I hope so. He's been so busy lately. it's almost like he never has time for family anymore." Claire said.  
  
Later in the city at a local bar, Chris, Brad, Jill and Wesker were all standing around the pool table and Chris made a shot and hit the number 3 ball in the corner pocket.  
  
"I win, let's see Wesker, you owe me, $20 bucks now." Chris said with a grin as he looked at his friend and leader and Wesker shook his head with a half smile as he took out the money and gave it to Chris, he took it and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Never bet on a man that never likes to lose." Jill said with a chuckle and then Brad saw a female dancer on stage and watched her and then felt Jill hit him upside the head. "Ouch!" He said as he rubbed his head and looked at Jill.  
  
"You're slobbering." She said and Brad chuckled and looked at the dancer and saw an Umbrella coat on the chair in backstage. "Hey guys. Is Umbrella known of sending spies on people that are snooping around their area?" Brad asked and his friends looked at him.  
  
"Not that I know of. Why?" Wesker said.  
  
"The stripper works for Umbrella, her coat is backstage and it has a red Umbrella symbol and that is a good sign that she works for them." Brad said and Chris walked out of the bar with his friends and the dancer took out a radio and talked into it.  
  
"It's S.T.A.R.S. alright sir. I'm keeping my eyes on them." She said. "Good work Gina. Don't let them out of your sight, I'm tired of Chief Irons' little dogs snooping around my lab." David Jackson said over the radio and Gina West nodded.  
  
"Don't worry sir, I'll them put to sleep in no time." She said.  
  
A few minutes later Jill was taking a little joy ride through the country side of Raccoon City and she had her radio blasting and her windows down, her golden blonde hair wiped as the wind blew it and it felt good to her, it felt good being out of the office for a change and just having time to relax, then her cell phone went off.  
  
"Damn." She said as her nice relaxation was coming to an end, she turned down the radio and pressed a button on her phone that was on her dashboard, she then put a set of earphones on. "Jill Valentine." She said.  
  
"Hey Jill. it's Chris." He said over the phone and Jill smiled. "Hey Chris. Got anything on that dancer?" Jill asked.  
  
"Yeah, she works for Umbrella alright. Jackson sent her to that bar to snoop on us probably." Chris said.  
  
"How does Umbrella know about our mission anyways?"  
  
"Well, we did break into Spencer Mansion and we haven't heard from Bravo Team in five days so that pretty much means they were either taken off the force or arrested for breaking and entering without a warrant." Jill chuckled a bit and she could hear Chris' smile as he chuckled with her.  
  
"I'll head over there and talk with Alice Ryler, I'm sure she has a few answers for me and maybe I could get Brad to tag along since she is his girlfriend."  
  
"Good idea Jill. Be careful."  
  
"I will. Talk to you later. Bye." Jill turned her phone off and pulled up to Spencer Mansion and got out of her silver viper and walked up to the doors and rang the doorbell, Alice then opened the door and looked a Jill.  
  
"Ms. Valentine, what are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Hey Alice, um. I was just in the area and figured I'd come over and see how things were with you." Jill said and then Brad pulled up in his black SUV and then he got out and walked over to Jill and Alice.  
  
"Hey ladies. what's up?" Brad asked and Alice looked at him.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. Come on in Jill." Alice said as she looked back at Jill.  
  
Later inside the house, the mansion was huge with stairs going up right in the front hall, two doors to the right of the front hall leading other rooms, the dining room door to the left, a table in the corner with a typewriter on it and a door at the top of the stairs leading out to the balcony.  
  
"Wow, nice place Alice." Jill said.  
  
Meanwhile in the basement area of the mansion, Bravo Team started to run from something and shot back at it as the thing chased them and growled. "Keep firing Forest!" Dean said as he fired his shotgun at one of the dogs.  
  
  
  
"What are those things?" Taylor asked and Dean looked at him.  
  
"I have no idea, but they are worse then frickin' Cujo!" He said as he shot his shotgun again and blew one dog's head off and then one dog jumped Dean and bit his neck and ripped his skin off, Dean screamed in pain and then gurgled as his blood rushed out of his wound.  
  
"Holy Crap! Dean!" Forest said as he shot a full round on his pistol, he then reloaded and fired again and Taylor pulled him to the exit as they escaped the kennel. Back in the front hall Alice walked over to Brad and looked at him.  
  
"You and Jill can stay the night here, a bad storm is coming this way and I don't think it's a good idea to drive then." Alice said and Brad looked at her, held her hands and smiled. "I know I'm allowed to sleep here, but Jill has a lot of paper work to do back in the city, won't she make it before the storm?" Brad asked and Alice smiled a bit.  
  
"No Brad. It's real bad and I won't feel good about myself if she was out there." She said and Jill walked over to them.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you guys but I better get going, I have a lot of work back at the office to do." Jill said.  
  
"It's okay Jill.you can stay, I have an extra room for you upstairs." Alice said and Jill smiled.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked. "Yeah, no trouble." Brad said. Later that night, Jill got out of the bathroom and walked inside her room with a white robe on, lighting struck outside and Jill jumped a bit and sighed.  
  
"Get a grip of yourself Jill Valentine." She said to herself quietly as she put on her PJs and then she got into bed and laid down and then she heard a howl from the basement and sat up real fast as she gasped.  
  
  
  
Date: July 8th 2002  
  
The next morning at Umbrella Headquarters deep inside one of the labs underground, a shadowy person walked inside with a biohazard suit on and moved the T-Virus tube inside a case that had two guns that held tranquilizers, one for the T- Virus and one for the G-Virus, as the man finished up he tossed a lose tube over at a desk and it broke and pieces landed on the ground and blue smoke went into the vents, the man ran out after taking the suite off and his face still hidden in the shadows, later out in the main lab lobby he ran off to the elevator and left and then the whole building went on a huge lockdown and alarms went off and fire alarms went off as well and flood the floors of some labs because the doors were sealed and people were killed by some sort of poison that was released due to T-Virus exposure as they tried to escape the building.  
  
Meanwhile at the main headquarters in Los Angeles in the office of David Jackson, he sat at his desk and read over a few reports and then Roger Larsen walked in.  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?" He asked David as he looked at him and Jackson looked at Roger.  
  
"Your daughter has sure made a mess of things in Raccoon City. The labs there have been sealed off and Red Queen has completely locked us out and we have no way of contacting Raccoon City." David said.  
  
"How do you know it was Mary's fault sir? It might have been that damn slut Gina you sent there." Roger said in anger and David looked at Roger and glared. "Are you questioning my judgment?" David asked sharply.  
  
"No sir." Roger said. "Good. Now get the hell out of my office." David said and Roger walked out.  
  
Meanwhile back in Raccoon City, in the basement lab of the mansion, Rebecca Chambers woke up and looked at Simon and shook him a little. "Simon wake up." She said and Simon looked at her. "Is it morning?" He asked. "I can't tell anymore. Where's Dean?" She asked. "I don't know. All I heard last night were howls." Simon said. "Must be dogs down here." Rebecca said and then Taylor ran in with bloodstains on his shirt. "Dean. They got Dean!" He said and landed near Rebecca and Simon and they both looked at him.  
  
"Who?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Those things. Those zombies, they were all over the place. Barry. they got him too, Forest is gone somewhere else in this mansion and Greg is gone as well, he went to check out the secret elevator to Umbrella. "  
  
"Zombies? What the hell are you talking about Taylor?" Simon asked.  
  
"The undead. the living dead man, there are frickin' zombies everywhere!" Taylor said.  
  
"Did you see any dogs?" Rebecca asked as she looked at Taylor. "Yeah, lots of them. Damn things were everywhere. They bit me too, but I'm fine." Taylor said as he panted in fright and Rebecca looked at his wound.  
  
"It looks bad, let me fix it for you." She said and took out her med kit and sewed Taylor's wound and put some stuff on it to keep it from getting infected.  
  
"Thanks Rebecca." Taylor said and laid against the wall. Simon stood up after hearing a growl coming from around the corner and he cocked his shotgun and aimed it at the shadow coming at them and then two other dogs appeared with the one that came from around the corner.  
  
"Crap. Three of them." Taylor said as he stood up and reloaded his gun and then Rebecca aimed her shotgun at the dogs and then two more came up to the other dogs and growled at Rebecca and her team and then Rebecca and her friends fired at the dogs and they charged as the bullets hit them and took them all down one by one.  
  
"Man's best friend. ha!" Taylor said as he scoffed and shot his last bullet at one of the dead zombie dogs. Meanwhile back at top in the mansion, in the main hall, Brad looked around the mansion and looked at Jill.  
  
"Jill, why don't you head back to base and I'll meet you there later." Brad said and Jill looked at him.  
  
"Sure." She said and walked over to the door, opened it and looked back at Brad.  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do if I was in your spot." Jill said with a grin and closed the door as she walked out and Brad went off to looked for Alice and he headed up stairs.  
  
Meanwhile in the bedroom, Alice was taking a shower and as she stood there letting the water fall on her she felt faint and then fell to the ground and took the curtains with her and then Brad walked in and saw her on the floor. "Alice!" He said and walked over to her and then he felt faint and fell to the ground.  
  
"Alice." He said again in a weak voice as he landed next to her.  
  
A few hours later Brad woke up and walked into the bedroom with a light headed feeling and then he landed on the bed and looked at the ceiling with arms laid out on the bed and then some officer busted in through the window.  
  
"Secure the mansion!" One man ordered.  
  
"I'm on it Jenkins." One woman said as she looked around her MP5 ready and then she removed her mask to show she was a woman in her late 20s and had short black hair, dark brown eyes and a black UBSC Uniform, then the others took their masks off, Jenkins was a tall black man with brown eyes, bald head and he had a MP5K in his hands, the other man was in his early 30s and had short brown hair and blues eyes and he had an assault rifle in his hand and then Brad got up and looked at them.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He asked and Jenkins walked over to him.  
  
"He doesn't remember us. Rain." He started off and she already did what he was about to order her to do, she walked inside the bathroom and saw Alice on the floor covered with the shower curtain and then she turned off the water.  
  
"Alice Ryler is in here sir." Rain said and Jenkins walked in and looked around.  
  
"Damn, that nerve gas came in too early." He said and Rain helped Alice up.  
  
  
  
"Let's get her some clothes." She said as she rush her over to the bed and then laid her down.  
  
Few minutes later Alice woke up and she was dressed in a red silky dress, she got up and looked at the UBCS Team. "Who are you guys?" She asked.  
  
"We're Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service Agents. There was a major lockdown here and we were sent to check it out." Jenkins said and then J.C. walked over to them, he was about 6'2'' tall, slick black hair, brown eyes and was wearing a black UBSC uniform and had a G36 in his hands.  
  
"Sir, I got access to the elevator." He said and Brad looked at him.  
  
"What elevator?" He asked and Jenkins looked at Brad.  
  
"The elevator to The Hive. Where we're to shut down the Red Queen." Jenkins said.  
  
Later they got down to the main labs under the mansion and then Brad stopped Jenkins and his team before they went any further into the lab.  
  
"Alright Jenkins. I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know now." He said and Jenkins looked at him.  
  
"The Hive is a large underground facility that reaches over 200ft below the surface. The site of the most illegal research. Most employees live and work in the Hive. The Hive is also fully automated by an Artificial Intelligence known as the "Red Queen". Most information on this facility is vague or a rumor. General public does not know it exists. The Hive also houses the infamous T-Virus." Jenkins explained.  
  
"T-Virus? What the hell is that?" Brad asked.  
  
"You ask too many questions for a rich kid." Rain said as she pushed her way passed Brad and Jenkins. "Let's get to the tram that will take us right into The Hive and then shut down the Red Queen." Kaplan said, he was about 6'3'' tall, brown hair, dark brown eyes and had a black UBCS uniform and was holding a shotgun.  
  
Few hours later in the main labs near The Hive, Rebecca, Taylor and Simon all headed off to the other areas where more test subjects were and they saw dead bodies inside tubes full of orange colored water, Rebecca walked up to one tube with a woman in it and then the woman opened her eyes and placed her hand on the tube real fast and Rebecca jumped back and screamed and Taylor shot the tube in surprise and then it broke, the woman fell out to the ground as the water rushed out and Taylor looked at Rebecca.  
  
"Geez, Rebecca, you scared the hell out of me." He said. "  
  
She was alive." Rebecca said as she looked at Taylor.  
  
"She's not anymore." Taylor said.  
  
"No one is down here, this is where Umbrella did their experiments and twisted tests on people." Simon said. "How do you know this Simon?" Rebecca asked as she walked over to him.  
  
"My father is the CEO and President of Umbrella." He said and Taylor looked at Simon.  
  
"You're dad's got a sick mind Simon." Taylor said.  
  
"He's just a CEO here in Raccoon City, he's not the creator." Simon said, then Jenkins and his team arrived and saw Simon, Taylor and Rebecca.  
  
"What are you three doing here?" Jenkins asked as he aimed his gun at them and they all raised their hands in the air.  
  
"We're uh, security." Rebecca said. "You don't look like Umbrella Security." J.C. said as he looked at them. "Special Operations, we were sent here due to the Red Queen's lockdown." Taylor said.  
  
"Same here." Rain said and then Jill, Chris and Wesker came running in out of nowhere. "Now who the hell are you guys?" Rain asked as she looked at them. "They're with us." Taylor said. "Special Operations?" Jenkins asked. "Yeah." Simon said and Jill looked at the UBCS Team.  
  
"Umbrella Biohazard?" She asked and Jenkins nodded. "Yeah, who are you?" He asked. "Jill Valentine and these are my teammates, Chris Redfield, Albert Wesker and Brad Larsen is one of us as well." She said. "Where's Forest and Dean, Taylor?" Wesker asked as he looked at him.  
  
"Dean is dead sir. He was eaten by someone." Taylor said. "Eaten?" Rain asked. "Yeah, by a group of people." Simon said. "Great, first the Red Queen goes crazy and now we have a bunch of nut cases down here." Rain said as she sighed.  
  
"Let's investigate then. Taylor, where did these people eat your teammate at?" Jenkins asked as he looked at Taylor. "Near the Forest Labs, some dogs attacked us as well when we got near the kennels where they experimented on them." Taylor said.  
  
"Let's go then." Jenkins said as they all headed for the tram. An hour later they arrived at the labs and got out, as they all swarmed the area with their guns ready they looked around for any signs of the zombies that Taylor spotted. "This is it, this is where he was killed." Taylor said as he saw a puddle of blood on the floor.  
  
  
  
"Well, his body isn't here." Rain said as she loaded a fresh round into her gun.  
  
"I hear something." J.C. said as he loaded his weapon. "Maybe it's Forest." Simon said. "He said he was going into the mansion." Rebecca said and then a person came around the corner with one foot dragging behind him as he made his way to the group and Taylor looked at the guy. "It's Dean." Taylor said in fear and Rain and her teammates looked at him.  
  
"What the hell happened to him?" She asked. "I don't know." Taylor said as he aimed his gun at him and then more zombies came out of nowhere as they came near the group. "Those are the creatures that killed him." Simon said and Rain fired at them and a few of the zombies fell to the ground and got back up.  
  
"What's up with that? That was a clear shot." She said as she kept firing with her teammates and more zombies fell dead and then the rest came at them and one bit Taylor and he screamed out in pain and Rain shot at the zombies and Taylor fell to the ground and Wesker ran over to him.  
  
"Taylor! Are you alright?" He asked. "No sir. That guy bit me, took a chunk clean out of me." Taylor said and Rain looked Jenkins. "Should we head back to The Hive sir?" She asked. "Yes, let's finish what we were sent here to do." Jenkins said and headed back to the tram with everyone else.  
  
  
  
Few hours later they made it to The Hive and they stopped near the security entrance, Kaplan worked on the computer and started to put in the code for Jenkins, Taylor, Mina and Stevens to go inside.  
  
The door opened and Jenkins lead his team in to scout the place out and then Taylor started putting the code in to enter the area where the Red Queen was, then the doors shut as soon as they opened the hatch to the Red Queen and the security systems were activated. "What the hell happened Kaplan?" Jenkins asked.  
  
  
  
"I don't know sir, the systems came back online on their own. Red Queen must have done it." Kaplan said as he tried to deactivate the laser systems and then he saw the lasers turn on. "Oh crap." He said quietly.  
  
"Everyone duck!" Jenkins said as he was still trapped with his team, Taylor ducked but Mina's head was cut off and her body fell to the ground and then Taylor jumped as he saw another laser coming at him and he was sliced in half, then Stevens jumped up on the top with Jenkins and Stevens was slice from top to bottom and his parts fell to the ground, Alice watched in horror as Jenkins was helpless, he landed on the ground and he saw the laser forming in cube shapes and they sliced him into little bits and pieces, Alice turned away with tears in her eyes and Brad held her close.  
  
"God. They had no warning." Brad said, as he looked inside the room and then the doors opened and the lasers turned off. "The Red Queen must have known they weren't Umbrella people." Wesker said and Rain looked at Kaplan.  
  
  
  
"Let's go. We have to keep moving and shut that bitch down." She said and Kaplan stood there in shock and horror. "Come on Kaplan. There was nothing you could have done for them." Chris said.  
  
As they all walked inside pass the mess they finally reached the Red Queen and Kaplan got ready to shut her down, then a red holographic form of a small girl appeared next to Alice and looked at her.  
  
"Please. Don't let them shut me down." She said in a British accent. "Don't listen to her, she'll say anything to make us stop. She was made in the form of the creator's daughter." Kaplan said as he worked on the Red Queen.  
  
  
  
"Please, I beg of you. I can help you." Red Queen said and Alice looked at her and then Kaplan did as he finished. "Save it for someone who gives a damn." He said and then Red Queen looked at Alice.  
  
"You're all going to die down here." She said and then disappeared as she was shut down and then Kaplan took out the disk and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Let's move." He said as they all headed back for the labs. Later at the labs, Kaplan, Alice, Brad, Jill, J.C., Chris, Rain, Wesker, Rebecca and Simon all arrived from the tram and looked around as they saw the steal doors locking the elevator they came in and all the exits were sealed.  
  
"Oh great. Now what do we do?" Rain asked as she looked at Kaplan. "There has to be other ways of getting out of here. These doors were to seal before Red Queen was shut down, perhaps other doors around here are still opened." Kaplan said as he looked at Rain.  
  
  
  
"Alright, let's find them and get out of this hellhole." She said as she headed off to the other exit. "Rain wait!" Chris said and then a group of zombies came out of nowhere and started to walk over to Rain and she fired a whole round of bullets at the zombies. "Eat this!" She yelled as she continued to fire, she then reloaded and fired again.  
  
"You like that! You like that! Bring it!" She continued to yell out in anger and then Kaplan ran over to her as he saw all the zombies were dead.  
  
"They're dead Rain. Save your energy and ammo." He said and Rain stood there and panted, she then pushed her hair back over her ears, Kaplan turned around and heard someone coming into the room and Rain got her gun ready.  
  
A woman came out from one of the rooms and looked at the others and had her desert eagle aimed at them.  
  
"Who are you?" The woman asked and Rain looked at her. "We could ask you the same thing." She said.  
  
"I'm Detective Akira Liu. Now who are you?" Akira said. "I'm Brad Larsen, she's Rain." Brad said as he looked at Akira.  
  
"The rest of you." Akira said. "I'm Simon Jackson." Simon said. "Rebecca Chambers." Rebecca said. "Jill Valentine." Jill said. "Chris Redfield." Chris said. "Albert Wesker, Leader Of S.T.A.R.S." Wesker said. "J.C. Turner." J.C. said. "Jeffery Kaplan." Kaplan said. "Alice Ryler." Alice said. "Are you related to Spencer Ryler?" Akira asked as she looked at Alice. "Yes, do you know where he is?" Alice asked. "He's the main reason all of this is happening, your brother sabotaged Umbrella because he didn't agree with what they were doing and he figured that if everyone is going to die anyways. Why not kill Umbrella first." Akira explained. "It's a lie. He would never do that." Alice said.  
  
"You made a deal with one of the scientists here who was a sister to my husband Frank. Her name was Julie Webber, she was killed along with everyone else here. You are the cause that my husband is missing and that everyone is dead here!" Akira said and Rain looked at Alice. "You caused all this mess?" She asked and Kaplan looked at Rain. "Easy girl. Don't start a fist fight just yet." He said.  
  
"She's the reason we're stuck here Kaplan!" Rain yelled. "It's not my fault! I don't even remember making a deal with her." Alice said as she looked at Rain. "Bullcrap!" Rain said and Kaplan looked at her.  
  
"That's enough Rain." He said and then looked at Alice. "She's telling the truth Kaplan. She was with me the whole day yesterday and the day before, if she made a deal with someone I would have known." Brad said as he stood close to Alice as he protected her. "That nerve gas probably made her lose her memory and yours." Kaplan said.  
  
  
  
"If you guys even touch her I'll kill both of you." Brad said. "Enough! We're suppose to be on a mission of survival here people, if you guys want to fight something then fight the zombies and not each other." Wesker said.  
  
  
  
"Wesker's right, if we're to survive we have to count on each other. Now let's try to find a way out." Rebecca said and then she looked at Akira. "You caused enough trouble, now how do we get out of here?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"You have to reactivate Red Queen and get her to unlock the doors, then as soon as they are unlocked, shut her back down and we'll get back to the mansion." Akira said. "Forget that. We're not turning her back on." Rain said.  
  
"We have no choice. In order to get out of here we have turn Red Queen back on and get her to help us." Kaplan said. "Are you out of your frickin mind? We were ordered to shut her down and we did!" Rain said as she looked at Kaplan. "Well now we're stuck here Rain and in order to get out we have to turn Red Queen back online and get her to open the doors." Kaplan said and Rain sighed.  
  
"Let's get to it then." Brad said. A few minutes later they made it back to The Hive and Kaplan put the disk back inside the main Red Queen systems and Red Queen appeared and looked at the team. "Thank you for turning me back on." She said.  
  
"We didn't turn you back on fully, we just rebooted you. Any wise moves and we'll shut you down for good and fry your butt." Kaplan said as he looked at Red Queen. "How may I be of assistance to you?" Red Queen asked. "Unlock the doors and get us the hell out of here." Rain said as she looked at Red Queen and the Red Queen looked at her.  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. The T-Virus is airborne and I can't risk any of you to leave here alive, you may be infected." Red Queen said and Rain reached for the remote in Kaplan's hand. "Give me that thing, I'm going to fry her." Rain said and Kaplan pulled away. "Ease up Rain. She'll help us or else." Kaplan said as he looked at Rain and then he looked back at Red Queen.  
  
"Listen to me you little A.I. girl. You'll help us out of here or else I'll shut you down and you'll never come back." Kaplan said. "It's not in my protocols, I cannot unlock the doors for you and risk further T-Virus exposure." Red Queen explained and Rain fired her gun at the holographic image and the bullets bounced off the wall and Kaplan smack her hand. "Stop it Rain. Your wasting ammo." He said. "You heard her. We're all dead anyway." Rain said.  
  
"No we're not. I can get us out of here an easier way." Alice said. "How?" Kaplan asked as he looked at Alice. "There's an old elevator in one of the main labs that leads to the mansion that no one ever uses, we can take the tram there and get back to the surface in no time." Alice said. "Alright, let's do it then." Kaplan said.  
  
"One thing.we need an access code that only the Red Queen has." Alice said. "Oh great.like she's going to tell us." Rain said sarcastically. "She will." Kaplan said and looked at Red Queen. "What's the access code?" He asked as he put his finger near the red button on his remote. "The access code is Omega-666-7439." Red Queen said. "That was easy." Brad said. "Too easy." Rain said. "Let's get to that tram and head over to that elevator and get out of this hellhole." Kaplan said.  
  
"If you leave and one of you are infected. I cannot allow it." "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" Rain asked as she looked at Red Queen and automatic guns aimed at the team. "Anything that is necessary." Red Queen said. "Whoa." Alice said and Akira shot one of the guns and disabled it.  
  
"You'll have to do better then that." She said. "I like her style." Rain said as she looked at Simon and he chuckled. Meanwhile at one of the labs, a creature laid quietly inside a cage but then it started to move as the systems were brought back online and it busted out of it's steel prison, looked around the area, jumped up on the wall and crawled real fast to the tram.  
  
An hour later inside a flooded lab, the team moved in and a zombie popped up out of nowhere and she bit Rain on the arm, Rain shot at the female zombie and killed it, Kaplan ran over to Rain with Rebecca and looked at her. "Let me fix that wound." Rebecca said. "I'm fine, I can handle it." Rain said in a pant and Kaplan looked at her.  
  
"Damn it Rain, will you stop it with your pride crap and let Rebecca help." Kaplan said and Rain sighed and pushed pass Kaplan and Rebecca, then the creature from the lab came out of nowhere from behind the glass door they came in at and looked at them, the team looked at the creature.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Kaplan asked and Red Queen appeared on a small screen. "I told you that I could not allow any of you to leave. The creature you see before you is called a Hunter. It will kill any of you and if you are scratched or infected by its venom. You are better off dead." Red Queen said and Kaplan pressed the button on his remote and the screens went blank.  
  
"She won't be bothering us anymore." Kaplan said and kicked open a metal door and ran out with his team just as the creature busted in the glass door, as they ran from the creature they shot back at it and then they made it to the tram and over 40 zombies were coming at them, the Hunter came in and killed off some zombies and came at the team, Wesker then looked at the tram and then at the team.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to leave you now." Wesker said and Jill looked at him. "What are you talking about Wesker?" She asked. "That creature is one of the experiments that went wrong and uh, I'm afraid that Spencer had some help in shutting down Umbrella, I couldn't let him do that so I killed him, Red Queen has been reprogrammed thanks to me and now you guys are as good as dead." Wesker said and ran off to the next tram. "You bastard." Rain said and fired at him and the bullets bounced off the ground, Wesker jumped inside the tram and took off for the surface. Kaplan turned around and saw the creature and it scratched him on his arm.  
  
"Ouch! Damn it!" Kaplan yelled out in pain and shot at the monster and the rest of the team did as well, some of them reloaded and then the creature died. The zombies got closer and Chris saw a bomb near the lab they exited. "Oh crap! Wesker left a present! Everyone in the tram now!" He said and every got inside, the tram took off and the bomb exploded just as the tram made it out in time.  
  
  
  
On the tram the team all settled down and Rain breathed heavy and Alice looked at her. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm fine." Rain said as she sounded out of breath and she was all sweaty, Rebecca walked over to her and checked her out. "You don't look fine." She said. "I am. Just get away from me." Rain said and moved over to a corner. Kaplan laid there on the ground and his wound looked bad, Rebecca sewed him up and put some medicine on his wound with her med kit and looked at him. "That should help the pain until we get to a hospital."  
  
"Thanks." He said in a painful voice. Alice looked at Rain and saw her eyes were closed; Alice crawled over to her and looked at her closer.  
  
  
  
"Rain?" She asked and shook Rain a bit and Rain then opened her eyes. "I was sleeping." She said.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Alice said. "We should reach the surface within the hour and then we'll take Kaplan to the nearest hospital." Simon said and everyone went to sleep. An hour later everyone woke up but Rain, Alice walked over to her as she stood up and looked at her as she kneeled down beside Rain.  
  
"Rain? Are you asleep?" Alice asked as she shook her. "Rain?" Simon asked as he kneeled by her and then Rain got up and looked at the team, she was a zombie and Alice shot her in the head out of fright and Rain fell dead to the ground.  
  
"Crap. She was a zombie." Brad said and Alice and Simon got up. "She's not anymore." Simon said. A minute later everyone got out of the elevator and were all back in the mansion, then Brad saw Forest and he ran over to them, Forest was about 6' tall, long blonde hair, blue eyes, was wearing a S.T.A.R.S. uniform and he had a kind of a little boy face.  
  
"Guys, you're alright! Thank god. Listen, Umbrella is all over this place and we have to." Forest was then cut off as a crow rammed into his head and his body fell to the ground, Chris shot a group of crows that started busting into the mansion from the windows and they all died as Chris shot them down one by one. "Great, now we have killer birds." Alice said in a sarcastic way and then Umbrella guys ran in wearing biohazard suits and took in Alice, Jill and the rest to clean them off and check if they are infected, then one man looked at Kaplan. "Take him to my van." He said and everyone went outside and Kaplan was thrown into a van and the man looked at his officers. "I want him in the Nemesis Project." He said and he closed the van up.  
  
A few hours later at the Umbrella Hospital, Alice laid there on the bed and then woke up as she gasped out for a breath of fresh air, she then took off all the suction cups on her body and looked at the mirror as she knew that is where they were watching her, but behind the mirror a shadow passed by with a growl, Alice ran out of the hospital in her hospital gown and looked around for her friends and she couldn't find them and just found the city in ruins, cops cars everywhere and fires on buildings and sirens sounding somewhere in the city, Raccoon City was now dead and Alice picked up a shotgun and cocked it. She was ready to take back the city she lost and find her friends. 


End file.
